For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a method of forwarding a packet, ensuring an interconnection with an existing device in accordance with standards, recommendations and the like.
For example, Patent Document 2 discloses a method of forwarding data transfer between equipment connected to a first network and equipment connected to a second network.
However, none of the above articles are directed to achieving a redundant configuration of equipment without affecting an existing network environment.
Patent Document 1: JP 2004-128805 A
Patent Document 2: JP 2004-274477 A
Non-Patent Document 1: ANSI/IEEE 802. 1D, 1993 Edition, MAC Bridges Section 4. The Spanning Tree Algorithm and Protocol